The background for this application relates generally to the field of electronics and more specifically to the control of electrical properties over space and time, for example to their control for signaling electronic components, storing memory, and generating computation. Computation can begin as a variation of physical properties over physical space-time. Information, although arguably separate from space-time, may further dwell in space and can live in time. Without the variation of physical properties over space-time, space-time could be represented as a single state.
Presently there are several methods currently used to control the physical properties of space-time for computation. Hardware can be created by lithographically etching electrical components into the space of the silicon wafer. Software can be defined by the storage of bits of information in disparate locations across arithmetic logic units (ALUs), registers, caches, buffers, hard-disks, and networks. However, computation may eventually come down to a change in a physical property over space-time.